The Nightmare Demon
Notice I'm probably going to remove this story (not exactly Minecraft content and it's never gonna get done at this rate). Chapter 1: The Silhouette In October of 2016, there were two brothers, Tom and Joseph. Tom was aged about sixteen and had a love for reading, all he did was read, his room was filled with books and he could often be found in libraries, aside from reading, he loved video games and very much enjoyed collecting old toys as a hobby. Normally Tom would be reading stories on the internet or playing video games on his computer, but today he was standing in front of a grave. Joseph's grave. Joseph was a great older brother to Tom, he spent lots of his time with his relatives and was always willing to lend a hand. But one sorrowful day, Joseph was found by his bed on the floor, dead. Nobody ever figured out what had happened - a few thought that he may have committed suicide, but this was highly unlikely as Joseph was never suicidal. Tom looked at the grave of his brother and sniffed, I'm sorry brother he thought to himself, sniffing. Tom had been mute all his life and it had made life extremely hard for him. It was late, Tom got up, wiped his tears and walked away, he heard a voice from behind him "You're next..." Tom turned around swiftly, just fast enough to see the black silhouette of a man, before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Tom was tired from his day, and after dinner, he went straight to his room and threw himself on his bed, and quickly fell asleep. Tom rarely had trouble sleeping, but he would have stayed up if he knew what was going to happen that night. In his dreams he saw the black silhouette again, Tom looked at the silhouette, "I know you, Tom, I've been waiting for a long time" said the man. Tom slowly backed away. "Join me," Tom wondered who this person was, "I'm the demon of your nightmares!" "Join me, Tom, together we feed off the fear of these people!" The man then continued, "Or - you can die…" Chapter 2: Scream of Terror Tom found himself sitting upward in his bed, it was all a dream. A nightmare - a reality. He then heard his mother calling him down for breakfast. It was Friday - Friday was the same day Joseph had died, which didn't help Tom at all. Tom ate his breakfast and got ready for school. He loved school, his favorite class was any class involving writing. Tom had taken an interest in writing long ago, he remembered in his old school, he was sad about how he was different from the other kids because of the fact that he couldn't speak. Joseph had always taken an interest in metaphors and words of wisdom, and Tom would always love to hear them, his favorite one was "A man who cannot speak can still speak more words than any other man". But now Joseph was gone and he wasn't coming back. Tom didn't really want to go to school today, but he knew he had to. He sat around the bus stop until the bus came before he got on, he heard a scream coming from the nearby woods. Nobody went into those woods. Screams echoed throughout them sometimes, nobody knows exactly why, but the forest is said to be cursed. He looked over to the woods and saw the same silhouette gazing at him. The rest of the day was normal for Tom. But he felt as if something was watching him. When he got home, he turned on his computer and opened Minecraft, there was a mysterious world there that he certainly did not create. It was titled "Nightmare", Tom cautiously entered it. He spawned in a taiga biome, but it just didn't seem normal, then he saw a small house made of spruce planks and glass panes. The closer he got the more glitched the game became until Tom had to shut down the computer. When he turned it back on and reopened Minecraft, the world was still there. Tom didn't enter it again. Instead, he just stared blankly. Tom turned around to see the man he had seen yesterday staring at him through the window "Join us" they beckoned to him. Tom just tried to ignore him though, despite being horrified. He began writing in his journal. He wrote and wrote until he decided it was time to go to bed, and he dreamed of the man. Chapter 3: Join Us When Tom woke up, he felt filled with terror, then he saw a note on his desk, Tom walked over to it, it read join us. He looked at it and gasped. What the-? Was his first thought that went through his mind when he saw it. He walked down the stairs and heard the man's voice in his head say "You will be mine!" Tom wished he could tell someone about it somehow, but his parents were atheists and he had no other brothers or sisters, nor any friends. And even if he did manage to tell someone, they would probably just tell him he was just seeing and hearing things or something like that. He then ate breakfast and got ready for school as he normally would. Category:Creepypasta Category:Nightmare Category:Demonic Category:Horror Category:TheRogue12 Category:Photos Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural